1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an implantable component of a medical device, and more particularly, to a securable implantable component.
2. Related Art
Medical devices having one or more implantable components, generally referred to herein as implantable medical devices, have provided a wide range of therapeutic benefits to recipients over recent decades. In particular, partially or fully-implantable medical devices such as hearing prostheses (e.g., bone conduction devices, direct acoustic stimulators, cochlear implants, auditory brain stimulators, etc.), functional electrical stimulation devices (e.g., implantable pacemakers, defibrillators, etc.), and other implantable medical devices, have been successful in performing life saving and/or lifestyle enhancement functions for a number of years. The types of implantable medical devices and the ranges of functions performed thereby have continued to increase over the years.